eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruri
Ruri is the female protagonist of the Eureka Seven game series, Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave and Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision. She also appears in the manga. Personality Ruri is initially a mysterious girl and her desire to be a famous ref boarder prompts her to dress and act like a male, due to that girls were prohibited from entering in ref contests at the time. She is generally considerate of other people's feelings, helpful, and rational. She treats people with kindness and respect, but does have a temper that will cause her to lash at anyone who angers her, such as Sumner from their first meeting. She holds an high opinion of her idol Robby Flame until he betrays her and Sumner in New Vision. As she gets to know Sumner, she falls in love with him and works together with him to deliver the Nirvash to the Gekkostate after they deflect from the military. She used to have respect for the Federation military until she was accepted as a student at the academy and learned the military's insidious motives. The New Wave Ruri was orphaned and homeless in the aftermath of the First Summer of Love at a young age. At one point, she tried to steal a ref board before the owner caught her and attempted to punish her but Robby Flame, a popular ref boarder, protected her and gave her his own ref board as a gift. He also gave her words of encouragement to follow her dreams, and this inspired her to become a famous ref rider like him. However, once she became a teenager, she was banned from entering in ref contests because of a rule that prohibited girls from participating. Desperate, she started dressing and acting like a boy and used the alias "B.B." to enter various contests, and ultimately won many awards for her excellent ref skills. When she is 14, Sumner accidentally walks in on her changing but didn't know that she was B.B. whom he idolized. Sumner falls in love with her at first sight, but she perceives him as a pervert and orders him to stay away from her, although she never forgets about him because she senses something interesting about him. Eventually, she is asked to enroll in the military academy because her reffing skills may also be beneficial to her piloting an LFO. She agrees to enter in the military and finds that Sumner is also a student there. She excels as a LFO pilot and lifter, and develops feelings for Sumner as she recognizes the good things about him. However, she eventually learns that the military is really planning to destroy the Scub Coral and potentially the planet, and is willing to kill as many people as necessary. Because of this, Ruri decides to deflect from the military and set out on a campaign against it; Sumner later joins her after a heated altercation of their opposing objectives. She does this not long after Holland quits for the same reason and forms the Gekkostate. Ruri makes contact with Holland who instructs her to steal the Nirvash typeZERO and deliver it to him. After getting shot by the captain of Sumner's team, Sumner protects Ruri and completes her mission by capturing and delivering the Nirvash to Holland, and she quickly departs. The New Vision Two years later, Ruri reunites with Sumner and develop a relationship. They meet Moondoggie after he had quit the Gekkostate. Ruri and Sumner become involved with the refboard manufactures known as Azure. Along with Moondoggie, they travel with Azure, sabotaging several military installments along the way. Eventually, they learn that Azure is involved in a conspiracy with the military led by Steven (a former friend of Sumner's) and Robby Flame. The two were responsible for the proliferation of Compac Feedback Systems (CFS) throughout the military's FLO pilots and were planning to use this technology to revolt and cause massive destruction across the planet. Ruri, Sumner, and Moondoggie fought against Azure and their military benefactos, eventually defeating Steven and Flame and ending the threat. While Moondoggie returned to the Gekkostate, Sumner and Ruri stayed together. Trivia *Ruri appeared in the manga as a spy of the Federation military and freed the Gekkostate when they were captured. She also told Dominic the truth about the military and Dewey's true intents. *Ruri and Sumner appear briefly in the anime series once, in episode 45. Category:Eureka Seven characters